The Other Granger
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: JK has said she always intended to give Hermione a little sister but never wrote her in. Hermione is technically older than most kids in her year due to her birthday. This came about in roughshod fashion just to let the ideas out. I may continue. Or where Hermione's sister is a Slytherin and it changes nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Multitude of serious stories and this wanted out. A series of character sibling moments that weren't. The other Granger. JK has said she always intended to give Hermione a little sister but never wrote her in. Hermione is technically older than most kids in her year due to her birthday. This came about in roughshod fashion just to let the ideas out. I may continue.

()()()()()()

Dan and Jean Granger were not just two dentists, but very different people who happened to hold the same profession. Jean preferred clinical and proven science based methods, Dan was willing to venture out into seeing if any natural or folklore methods could work. Jean was a very intense type A personality, Dan was more laid back and the book worm as likely to be immersed in stories for the pleasure as something for work.

Jean won the argument of what to name their first child. Hermione Jean Granger was born on September 19th.

Not that long after, on August 2nd the following year they had another girl. This time Dan named her. Since Jean went with old Greek legend and a nod to Hermes as much as praising Shakespeare he went in a similar vein.

Morrigan Danielle Granger was her sister's shadow. Both were avid readers from the start although Hermione was vastly more intelligent. It became something of the relative's favorite joke that the children took after the parent whose middle name they carried.

Both children adored that small month where they were the same age and somehow Mori would coerce her sister Mione to play 'twins' with her.

It didn't take long though for other differences to show. Despite being one of the cutoff kids and placed with children younger than her, Hermione's brilliance had her skipping to advanced classes a year or two ahead. On the other hand Mori was terrible at remembering her homework half the time. Or just not doing it in favor of something else that had her attention. The only reason Hermione helped her out was because usually it was something academically related that absorbed Morrigan.

"Well I can't be as brilliant as you are, so don't hold yourself back." Morrigan had stated once they were eight. Some of her sister's intelligence and vocabulary just rubbed off on her from repeated exposure. It had been out of the blue at the dinner table.

There had been a heavy silence before Jean had nodded her approval. "You each do your best. To your own standards. None of us are good at everything."

"It's why I have to do the grocery shopping. Your mother forgets everything even with a list." Dan smiled easily and both girls had shared grins. Hermione's teeth were too big, and Morrigan's were crooked and stuck out a bit crossed. Both had the wild hair of their mother in raucous curls though Morrigan's hair was brassy to Hermione's chocolate.

That had been the unleashing of Hermione the demonic teachers pet.

It helped that even as older kids in her class belittled or shamed her for doing far better in school, her little sister was always there to cheer her on. It was never taken for granted that Hermione had flawless grades, not when Morrigan saw just what insanity went into getting them.

It also made her very happy to be an average student. Not that she turned away Hermione's help. Dan had even made certain that for all it would come out a bit wooden, it was automatic for Morrigan to thank her sister for the help too.

Hermione would always beam. After all, it was genuine. Just tired from a Mione Revision session.

The girls were close as could be and shared many interests, though Morrigan took more of a 'easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission' approach that frankly infuriated Hermione.

It was half of why she did it. Morrigan _was_ the little sister still. It was in her baby sister contract as she'd often state.

The first potential to shatter that bond beyond repair came from a simple letter.

Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. Second Bedroom. The girl's had screamed and run for their father at that thinking it was a stalker. Upon the review of the letter, and the later visit of a stern witch of all things..Morrigan had stood perfectly still in the hallway to her sister's room. She was tempted to lock herself away and glare and fuss that straight laced hard working _brilliant_ Hermione was going to a land of magic and whimsy when it was Morrigan who was the lover of fantasy stories.

She was the one who sat up with daddy and looked up silly old cures and why they may have worked or definitely didn't work. She was the one who daydreamed and wished and blew the tops off dandelions.

When all was said and done however, she was also the sister who loved Hermione and knew that if anyone was suited for a real adventure it was the elder one. Not knocking (because she didn't want to) she slipped into her sister's room and climbed onto her bed with her.

They didn't need words. Not with so many thousands of books read in the family.

Morrigan curled up with Hermione, and Hermione held her and that was enough.

Even better was the next year when an owl dropped off a letter to the newly turned eleven Morrigan Danielle Granger and she squealed realizing this meant she'd get to go to school WITH her sister!

They'd never been such children as at that moment. Dan and Jean watched their girls squeal and giggle and pour over the Hogwart's a History book that McGonagall had gifted the elder child on her visit anew. Most their remaining fears eased then, because while Hermione was a force to be reckoned with she only became more amazing with her little sister there.

()()()()()

Hermione made it into Gryffindor. Which did not surprise Morrigan in the slightest because Hermione was, after all, very brave.

It was not so easy to hide that Morrigan had made it into Slytherin though and the entire set of houses ostracized the sisters for that as much as being Muggleborn.

Hermione was the sweeter one, she fell to tears and her feelings were hurt. She had a fiery temper and would lash out if need be, physically. She was a good girl and liked to help people, as close to selfless as they came even if her methods of helping were to control and bully a bit.

Morrigan had always been the one whose temper was like a storm. It took a long time to build up and then left utter devastation in it's path. Those who thought to hex and bully a muggleborn soon learned she was not above learning and fighting like a _dirty snake._ A few assignments being done for Bulstrode and the Carrow twins turned into a burgeoning business for her protection. Because if someone would do the work of looking everything up and then give the very easily broken down notes to write down in your own words. Well, it was a system that had worked with the bullies in mundane school and the real reason half the time she'd forgotten to do her own work. Morrigan wasn't at all surprised to see it worked here, and amazingly so. Within just a few weeks it was made clear that anyone willing to approach that 'filthy earthworm' as it was a muggleborn, could have homework done as a trade.

For upper years she limited the assignments and Flint of all people was one of her main customers. He was already going to be held back a year and it didn't bother Morrigan at all to have her extra time eaten up by books and lessons. The beauty of it was she could plop down by Hermione to do her regular homework, and they'd independently study random things (well hers was for other classes but still) and it was how the sisters bonded. First year was much more exciting for Hermione than Morrigan. It helped that the eyes and ears everywhere that the snakes had proved outside of their study sessions and a few meetings in the courtyard; Hermione and Morrigan lived separate lives. It was what happened with the houses.

Hermione battled trolls and became part of the Golden Trio. Every time Potter did something Morrigan expected to be harassed through her relationship to one of Harry Patter's (it's Potter you half witted..oh just do my assignment, Granger!) best friends. She never even met the boy directly as it seemed he and one Ronald Weasel never liked being in the library.

Morrigan was content in Slytherin even if the price of her safety was a loss of most free time. Quidditch matches were time to work on Flint's herbology and runes assignments. Those had turned out to be her best subjects since her father had always adored old folk remedies and tales and with her name a Celtic Goddess, Morrigan had always been interested in the runes even if the class was advanced for her it held nothing on basic primary school science essays. It made it very handy to focus just on those two as her classes she would do the work for and if she went in order, first year (her own, Bulstrode, Parkinson's) second year, third, and fourth etc it helped with her grasp of the topics. It seemed like after years the teachers focused on the same topics and just expanded on the complexity. For someone who had always done best in crash course learning, it was a blessing.

Potions was Morrigan's _favorite._ She flat out sucked at transfiguration and charms because so much was the wand motion and intonation. If it was just imagination as how rune's and fitting them together so often was, she'd have been fine. It wasn't. She wasn't very good at potions as the sheer amount of exact attention to detail didn't blend well with her nature but she was able to sit by Hermione.

For some reason seeing the two bushy haired messy toothed sisters shooting their arms up to answer questions made the potions master highly disturbed.

It was also one of the few classes where the two would argue. Hermione would quote whole pages of a book and once or twice even freaked people out by quoting page numbers. Morrigan was so used to it she'd quote theory and rhymes and fables right back, all things she'd researched on her own. The two would some times practically bring the class to a halt as the banter between Slytherin and Gryffindor went on. Never with either raising their voices.

"..the moonstone is to be crushed to a precise..."

"But it can be _ground_ in order to maximize the surface area without having larger particles which is why it's mentioned in the rhyme in Potioneer's Melodious Maladies, Mione."

"It's not what's in the book. In all pages 45, 239, and briefly in the description of a potion requiring powdered and sliced bicorn horn they say to _crush_ the moonstone.."

It really said everything that Snape would just observe them until they apparently reached an impasse. Only then would he swoop down, insult them bitterly, and then give some reason neither answer was the ideal but why they would crush it, what would happen if it was ground, and then assign the two of them separate assignments in addition to the regular homework on a different ingredient. Usually he would add in a snub by taking points off Hermione and not awarding any to Morrigan.

The second week in class he forced them to partner with other students.

By the third she was working with the Carrow twins in rotation with Bulstrode. They were quite fond of the ornate fountain pens she'd gotten them to use with their homework. Hadn't even taken that much work for her father to track down ones that looked sufficiently ancient. Quill pens were used with metal nibs after all, just not often. It's not like they had mass production and duplication of items with magic didn't last forever. It had put an idea in Morrigan's head for later on...

Snape got a very nice set along with an inkwell in black of course, for the Holidays. He returned the favor by giving her detention dusting his collection of potions periodicals and not looking as she read a few.

The year passed with Morrigan getting fantastic grades, despite her additional work load. Or because of it. It was entirely possible that with her vastly increased reading she had a better idea of many of the topics than some seventh years. Useless when adult topics perhaps, but still. When word came out as Gryffindor won the house cup that there had been some insane adventure..

Morrigan shook her head at Hermione and repeated the same thing she had with the troll, dragon, flamel, fluffy and any strange number of things Hermione had let slip about.

"I really don't want to know until we are home with mom's sugar free cocoa."

"You know I'd rather pretend nothing happpened."

"Do homework on the train?"

"Of course, Mori."

"You ever wonder why everyone looks at us funny to be excited to do homework?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it's _magic!_ " The two girls nodded as they left their trunks to find their own compartment together, likely they would split up later to meet friends.

"I know! I wake up and I can't wait to pre-read for the class and get to know what we'll learn first! We need to figure out what we can study over the summer.."

"I'm so proud you're finally taking your courses seriously!" Hermione's eyes were dancing. "But we really should take summer classes to keep up with primary school.."

"Uh..."

"Well we _should!_ "

"...I'm going to regret agreeing to this aren't I?"

"You already did!" Hermione smirked and nodded, Morrigan groaning. There was really no point in even trying to outmanuver Hermione on schoolwork. Their parents would just agree with her and then it'd really be unavoidable.

"Just science and English though."

"History."

"We can watch some of dad's documentaries with him. That'd make him happy."

"Fine."

Year one?

They survived. If Morrigan was completely going to be trying to think of things she could profit off the muggle form of mass production to start increasing her clout among the Slytherin's though, well that was her summer job.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am very glad you are enjoying Mori. I'll keep going for a while but she's just a contrary character who has to wish to be written about.

)_)_)_)_)_

Year two was...

Terror and paranoia and drama. Yes, that rather summed it up.

The summer had been marvelous and since Hermione and Morrigan learned differently their parents had concurrently enrolled the girls in distance learning courses to work on over summer for their core classes on the normal school rate. Hermione was almost never happier then in a frenzy pouring over books and pamphlets that of course were far too numerous for anyone sane, and stopping only to eat sleep and shower.

Morrigan wasn't really _that_ much better. She wasn't a few years ahead though like Hermione was and so it took her halfway through her hated math course -that she did first and all at once rather than a little each day of everything like Mione did- before she realized her sneaky lioness sister had slipped some of her previous years worksheets in there.

Giving it up and threatening Mione that she wasn't going to take it next year..although both knew she'd cave in time, Mori yielded and with Mione's tutoring finished an extra year of math. She had known her sister had caved too easily on the train about only a few subjects.

In revenge however, Mione was guilted into checking over all of Mori's work for her as she went off with Dan to find places to buy properly antiqued looking goods that could be mass produced. When she had approached her father and explained how things worked in the snake pit and her ideas he'd been very proud of her. It was always best to plan ahead after all. A few calls and they were now comparing parchment under a microscope he'd dug out of the attic to ones she had from school that the more affluent -Parkinson had stolen things from Draco and it was pretty easy to lift a sheet and hide it in a book on dental history in her trunk- to what was commercially available.

They'd also spend a lot of time looking at pens, books and journals, and because they were certifiably nuts they'd even been digging in the family tree because all Slytherin's had a family crest they would stamp their letters with and seal with wax. It turned out from Great great grandfather's side they'd once been Dagworth's. At one point they'd been Dagworth-Granger but as no one knew of the name Dagworth being traceable before Great Great Grandfather when his mother married and had a son it had been to a Harold Granger..and then he had been Dagworth-Granger..with the next generation dropping the name that seemed to have no relatives. The crest had not been an officially recognized one (Not part of the known houses of Dagworth and Granger but only in the family records which meant bastard children or adoption or wards usually so they didn't have the right to use the official heraldry), as they so often weren't, but their Granger's had three black birds on a red background with stripes on the bottom. The pattern rather suited Hermione so they placed an order for her for that one.

Dan had been rather amused to see the sudden fixation of Mori on the old crudely drawn Dagworth crest though. It was a wyvern. Not a very pretty looking stylized creature, with two legs, wings stretched behind it and a grimace blowing fire. It wasn't anywhere near as complex as the official crest registered that they could not claim was, and there was no wyvern on that one. All they had for this was a bad drawing in an old journal that was what his grandfather remembered of it.

"That." She had tapped it, her eyes dark and serious. "Stripes though to match Mione..but that."

"Oh?"

"Slytherin's are snakes daddy..and they call me an earth worm." She trailed off and looked up at him. He blinked but nodded, getting what she meant. In many of the fairytales they had read together dragons were called 'wyrm's'.

Dan felt momentarily heartbroken that his daughter was so discriminated against, but inwardly thrilled that her namesake was coming through. A dangerous girl, his daughter.. "I think then, it's best to be an earth 'Wyrm' too."

"Even if Wyvern's have wings." She nodded and he started to fill out the form, chuckling. It wasn't really _done_ making up your own heraldry like this and no one would take it seriously in the old circles. It didn't matter though. It was something she wanted for her and Mione and he would honor that. If he was also having one made for himself well who would blame him?

"Don't let them know you can fly until they can't escape, Mori. That's all."

It was probably for the best he couldn't see the grim look on her face. Mori knew that her years would only get harder. One of the nicer halfblood's whom she did rune prepwork for had pulled her aside and let her know that it was even harder for him in the third year.

She needed to do a lot of reading. Reading that Mione would be aghast at because why would she need to know such old traditions and practices surely not even the wizarding world needed them. Her sister was the princess up in the tower though, where loyalty and bravery was gilded and gleaming.

Mori dwelled in the Labyrinth and there was no hero with a ball of yarn coming to secrete her out. If she wished to survive she would need to befriend the minotaur. The question was, which one? Did she go towards Charybdis or Scylla?

She'd been reading too many Greek myths again.

()()()()

The train ride up had Hermione apologizing but going to sit with her friends. It hadn't surprised Mori to be rather unceremoniously shoved into a different compartment than she had picked by Flint, who then handed her a pile of his sloppily done work to review and edit so he could rewrite it. Without complaining, though feeling a bit odd being around so many older students, she set to work.

Talk of quidditch and names she didn't know flowed around her in a soft spiral of laughter as the resident muggleborn went to work. When she handed Flint back his work and he started copying without a word, knowing she'd have done well because she needed his protection more... another older boy grabbed his work and shoved it at her.

Mori drew herself up and gave him her best calm and regal look, fully aware she was not good at it yet no matter how much she practiced in the mirror. "Are you offering a deal?"

There was a strained hush and sneers her way but Flint snorted. "Just take it you wanker. We'll be busy with the team and she's always doing work anyways. Not that hard to keep an eye on the courtyard, pit or library. Actually this year earthworm you're going to do work in the stands too. Can't bother to track you down all the time when I have practice."

A soft Mmmm of acknowledgment was his answer along with "Warming charm instruction then and the cushioning charm if you please Flint." Truthfully no one would try anything where Flint considered it his territory so she'd be even safer out there and had no complaints.

"Done." He was very good at charms actually, just lazy on paperwork. Actually that applied everywhere, Flint was a man of action not of thought and introspection. He didn't even have to ask to know that she would also cover for him at least twice if he needed an alibi since she asked for two things. He was her first older protector, she knew to curry favor and keep it. They both knew if he asked her to cover for him a dozen times and she didn't owe him she would because neither was stupid, and he could recognize that she knew his value. Made him preen.

A number of glances went around before one of them, Higgle she thought his name was but she was oh so _terrible_ with that finally piped up. "Protection right?" She nodded slowly and he leered. "Not active from me, but once a week I'll show you a few spells and then use them on you..you can learn."

"And before he teaches you those I'll teach you spells to shield, though you may not be any good at it at first..it'll be incentive to practice." One of the brown haired boys sneered in amusement.

She did not like the idea of getting hurt, and there was no doubt whatever they taught her they would ensure would hurt...but in their own Slytherin way they were warning her. If they were willing to teach her, that meant her year mates likely would know a few of these already. Or have friends who would. Slytherin dynamics were twisted, they were warning her even as they threatened.

She inclined her head however. "Runes, Herbology, potions theory. Those are what I offer."

There was a long silent pause.

"Deal." Hands were held out and she shook Higgle, then the brunette, then another brunette with dusky coloring to him who shrugged and said protection detail worked for him.

Resigning herself to the fact the rest of the trip would be revising work she got started.

()()()()()

Come shortly after Halloween however, though Mori wasn't religious, she was sending up thankful prayers to any who would listen.

Malfoy had sneered and gotten in her face the moment she stepped into the snake pit after the fear inducing words upon the hallway.

Or rather he _tried._

Mahoney, the boy who had offered to be on her protection detail took it very seriously. They'd actually started getting along quite well and the three quarter pureblood didn't seem to hold her heritage against her as she 'knew her place' in his words. Essentially by making herself of service in his eyes she was proving herself to be one of the useful muggleborn. It probably helped that she never spoke of after graduation ideas, always saying she would see what her options were then. They all seemed to think for some reason that her adaptation and rarely speaking of her life outside of magic that she would be abandoning it entirely.

It was possible, everything was possible, but she really doubted it.

Still right then as Malfoy worked his jaw, startled as Mahoney stood here beside and slightly infront of her, wand out, giving the patented pureblood sneer of 'I am not impressed'..she was grateful for their assumptions.

"Even earthworms have their uses, Malfoy. Or did you not know how to read? Let me remind you, it stated 'Enemies of the Heir.' The only mudblood in our house knows how to submit to her betters."

It rankled. It made her want to bristle and spark and scream that her blood did not make her, to point out that their purity and inbred idiocy brought out the likes of Crabbe and Goyle. That Mahoney and many of his ilk, many far older than her were skating by on grades she helped them get and keep.

Morrigan did none of those things. She channeled her namesake as best as she could, keeping watch and wary and knowing now was not the time to do so. This battle was not one to be won now. She was laying the pit traps, covering them, it would do her no good to reveal them.

"She's a stupid mudblood and doesn't belong here, Mahoney!"

"Oh?" Mahoney drawled, wand casually rotating. "I know of at least seven..all that is needed to claim in the old ways a mudblood as an 'asset'. Really it's short sighted of you Malfoy.." There was something there, something she didn't know.

She'd be going to the Carrow twins. They were of sick and twisted parents perhaps but the twins themselves were rather nice and mellow. They were full of pureblood knowledge but since they were more disgusted with their parents they were also fairly open minded. Her casual friendship to them was hidden of course, under layers and layers of subterfuge in the open but she needed to know what was being mentioned. The faint nod off to the side, dual from both, showed they knew her mind would have latched onto that and yes she needed to know.

A hand waving her over and a sudden summons of Flora "Do get over here already. My work won't do itself."

"Flora let's go to our room for it, it's loud." The twins had a room of their own because no one wanted to room with them in their year. Well except Mori, she'd swapped with Bulstrode in a much earlier trade first year so that Bulstrode could room with Parkinson who had wanted nothing to do with the mudblood. Outside of the room however, no one knew that the three girls were fairly happy roommates.

"Coming, Carrow." Mori agreed and walked after them, with her book bag. She said nothing when Hestia tossed her hers as well and chatted with her sister. It was an act.

As soon as the door to their room closed Hestia pulled her onto the bed, it was two pushed together though they'd had to ask the house elves to allow it, Flora and Hestia had trouble sleeping alone and the beds really weren't big enough. All three went onto the bed and then curtains were closed just in case. Of course the books were brought and everything laid out while if someone came in it would seem she was working and the twins were just decorating their nails or doing their hair. Normal.

"I'm glad you caught that and didn't say anything Mori.." Flora started and the doe eyed brunette shifted uncomfortable with the topic as she looked at her twin.

"It's not usually brought up. It's really old, like infant marriages as opposed to betrothal contracts sort of ancient. Almost Hogwart's era really.."

"Okay. What do I need to know?" Morrigan asked and saw both of the twins relaxed. It was something they didn't want her to know too much of because then it would be suspicious but they could warn her and give her ideas.

"Basically it's a sort of..pledged service. Think a serious version of a King and Knights or the like. It used to be the only acceptable way for a muggleborn to be brought into society was if they essentially became pledged in service to a household.."

"Crabbe and Goyle to Draco?"

"Sort of. Not usually so..well..idiotic. It's more like I said, a King and Vassal or Knight. It's a really really big deal though.."

Mori bit her cheek and nodded slowly. Hundreds of stories and myths floating through her mind. It kept circling back, over and over more of a supernatural bend..so she went with that. "So how big of a deal are we talking? Change of name, loss of self, loss of freedom?"

Hestia reached over and grasped her hand. "Depending on what they want, any and all. It's a Pledge of Service..the costs are great, to some the rewards are worth it." They weren't telling the rewards. They didn't want her to know, to be tempted. If her friends were keeping that secret then it wasn't something they wanted her to consider at this point. She nodded slowly.

"So what wording do I look out for and what can I do, or say?"

"If someone offers you a permanent sort of protection or to bring you into the fold. Those are variants of what to look for. You ask for time, you ask until you reach majority. If you don't think you can refuse you ask for a moon's cycle to think it over. And then you get right over to Professor Snape and tell him _everything_ even if you think it isn't important."

"...Should I go to him now?"

The Carrow's looked at each other for a long time and then back to Mori.

"If this mess with the writing gets worse..you should. Someone will be smart enough to offer, you've made yourself useful and not everyone is against finding ways to rid you of the taint of mudblood if it means prestige and control."

There was something dark and dangerous in the warning. Morrigan swallowed and just nodded, happy to let the subject drop.

()()()()()()

Mori had no offers of protection beyond the usual homework exchange. It had gotten to the point she always had at least one if not two with her at all times and the number of copies of her notes she was making were at least easier since one of the deals to walk from breakfast to her first class with the same pureblooded girl who was just a classroom further, and two years ahead of her, was she also learned the duplication spell. In exchange she gifted her with one of the ink well pen sets she'd brought with her, and one of the nice stacks of parchment complete with an ornate silver trim.

That girl had been the first to start calling Mori just 'Worm' as opposed to 'Earthworm'. Mori had no way to help but smile each time because in her mind she gave it the alternate spelling and inflection. She would proudly answer to Wyrm and they'd never know the reason.

Though nervous and worried and only rarely seeing Hermione..she'd given another pen in exchange for someone willing to bring her sister notes that they'd pass between classes though the wax seals they used had raised a few brows none had asked. She wasn't willing to trek to the owlery daily and drag along her guard when this worked as well.

The dueling class had been a farce, worth it to see her head of house displaying his strength and power and ruthless nature. Striking swiftly like their namesake.

Hearing the sibilant tones from Harry Potter had terrified her.

She'd shown back up to Higgles when it was the regular dueling session; one many of her protectors took pleasure in going to observe because she was still the Slytherin Muggleborn and they weren't against seeing her get hurt even as she struggled to learn. It was a strange pride and putting down all at once that they had in her. Higgles would show a spell once, carefully, slowly, intricately. He'd then let her practice it, once and tell her the mistakes she made.

After that she was dodging and shielding and attempting to cast it at him. If she hit him or his shield the lesson would be over and they'd talk theory of it. Or else she'd be sent to the hospital wing or healed by a fifth year who was there strictly so he could work on his healing spells with her as needing his practice.

The first thing she'd done that time is sigh and look at him. "Why couldn't you have gone up against Lockheart? You'd have snuck in something worse than a disarming and he'd be squeaking in a higher key." Yes she thought Lockheart was pretty but he was also pretty annoying and it was so weird to see Hermione swooning over someone. Anyone who was that annoying was like watching one of their aunties bad soap opera stars and she had no interest.

Her reward for that remark to Higgles was to learn a spell that shattered eardrums with a loud bang where you directed it.

Higgles was _brilliant_ when it came to dueling in strange ways. It was a dirty way of fighting, one looked down on by many and indeed his father and mother had both been champion duelists disqualified for using 'unapproved methods'. He was teaching her.

Higgles made no secret that he loathed her and thought she was useless. At the same time he adored her determination to get up even when she was crying in pain and that she never once did more than ask why a spell and how and what had he thought of as ways to use it.

Or as he'd cuttingly remarked "I suppose it takes someone of such filth to appreciate dirty fighting.."

In his own very painful way, he was still looking out for her through all his prejudice.

Sometimes it worried her that she enjoyed the praise as it came.

()()()()()()

Her sister's petrification had chilled Mori to the bone.

She'd been awakened by Professor Snape who took her to the hospital wing.

Mori had closed her eyes, all but fainting at the sight. Her sister. And it would be so long until they could fix her.

So many months where she couldn't look over and see her bushy hair bright eyes..so many where she wouldn't be able to ..

She was alone.

In a crowded castle she was so utterly alone.

Even the Carrow twins weren't more than friends of convenience and equal opportunity. They looked out for her and she did a lot of their work and kept them from a roommate they couldn't stand. They may be friends, true ones, someday but not now. They still called her mudblood and meant it.

For just a moment she hated her tie of silver and serpentine as there was no one she was actually close to in all her house. Swallowing bile she looked up, biting her tongue hard so she would not have a wobbling voice when she spoke to the Professor whose dark dark eyes were gleaming down at her blankly.

"May we speak in your office, Professor? I need your advice."

There was a heavy silence before the head tilted one way in agreement and then dignity wrapped around him like his billowing robes, they traversed back into the depth of the dungeon, into the fathomless blackness of the viper's own den.

Snape closed the door and then sat behind his desk, a single brow raised waiting for her to speak. He did not insult her, there was no one to witness it and for all her impatience the younger Granger's love and fascination with potions had indeed found favor with the dour man before. Also that she tried to fit as much information into as few sentences as opposed to her sister..and he was not blind. The cadence to her words and favored terms snuck in through many a year of his students, a subtle scent that his years of spying caught where none of his fellow teachers had.

His 'earthworm' as she had so been dubbed, was doing the work of many a student above her and if he was not mistaken had even been trading favors with the lower years for her previous years notes which helped her curry favor with their older siblings.

He watched the girl gather herself, commendable considering the harsh blow she had just been dealt which should have reduced her to tears. Instead he recognized one who was working through shock, using it, channeling it. She would break down later when it was safe to do so. Something he could entirely attest to being a valuable innate skill.

Brown eyes met his, such serious weighted brown closer to a deep black that seemed more so for her caramel hued brown hair. She was well named with eyes like those, he had always thought so.

"With the loss of my sister now and being emotionally..complicated..I have reason to suspect I shall be offered protection of a more permanent sort and was advised if so, to seek you out."

The world tilts. Ice floods his veins and if his gaze was sharp before it is a surgeon's tool now.

He has no doubt it is her roommates who have warned her. He was a friend to a muggleborn himself and outcast, he knows the signs. The careful caution to deflect attention. Where Lily saw his final heated outburst wrong and took it all wrong..and the twist of pain is as bitter as ever and bids his heart further..he does not doubt for a moment that the dark brown in her gaze would flash and then cool, willing to listen had the Carrows ever hurled such a despicable term at her and _meant it_ for the sake of their place in the world even if they are just now in the starting stages of friendship.

Hermione Granger reminds him painfully of Lily.

Morrigan Granger reminds him of no one. Perhaps that is why he can enjoy her company as a student.

"I see..."

And he does, and he can see she knows he guesses at the warning. That they gave it, when it is all but taboo to speak of, indeed he only knows it because of Lucius drinking too much when he'd already _pledged, a bastardized pledged but still.._ to the Dark Lord. He could have had a true pledge with as many barbed gifts but none would have branded him so.

That the Carrow twins sent her to him means they did not tell her why besides head of house he is so perfectly suited to warn her. As a halfblood he was nothing even brilliant as he was, as a halfblood Pledged he took rank at least equal with the lesser purebloods.

He still wishes he could scratch the mark off his arm and leave it bare.

"Sit."

Morrigan does so. She is not as graceful as usual, her shoulders tremble with the urge to stay strong. He is sympathetic but there is nothing he can do that will help. She is a Slytherin, false comforting words will not work.

"As your head of house I am under authority to deflect and evaluate those if you give me permission. Your magical guardian is the headmaster, but I can work as the primary evaluator and only if you intend to accept one of the offers, and I deem it suitable, need we bring it up to him." He watches her face, seeing where her eyes light up as she catches what he means. If someone is too dark, too dangerous, for certainly the carrows have let her know to whom he was loyal in the last war. They would not get the headmaster's approval.

She bows her head, looking at her hands and shaking but it is subtle and she gets control within a short time.

Again, he is impressed. But there is much to be said about the Snake Pit for teaching either control or a complete lack of it. Draco shows the worst of it, but being around danger and seeking out protection is not a fools mission. Indeed, he had done the same with Lucius.

It is a pity and yet for her a very good thing, that Draco is too foolish and pigheaded unlike a younger Malfoy he had gone to school with. For the potential within the Granger sisters is immense, and tempered by cunning and caution as Mori is, it will take her far. Pride has it's place but it is wary caution that often leads to survival.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You needn't inform anyone. Approach me only if someone mentions it to you and if so tell them you need to consult with me as I have insisted you do so that you do not blunder around in our world." He would inform the older students and it would trickle down as gossip did in the serpent's corridors. Only those who were willing to attempt it anyways would approach her and he would handle them personally once informed.

"Thank you."

Snape paused then. "Detention, next evening in my office after dinner. For not knowing anything about the world you entered."

Morrigan's eyes as shining but she just nods, not trusting her voice and Snape escorts her back to her dorm.

It feels odd, to be the subject of a grateful child who understands he's sparing them the inevitable confrontation for another evening.

()()()()()()

In the end Mori has no idea how many may have approached her head of house. The year ends, there's more rumors of insanity that Harry Potter was up to and she _does not care_ because Hermione is back and warm and moving and Mori has no shame in clinging to her big sister 'not so much older now' and sobbing for hours.

She has taken a lot of calming draughts over the past term, and doesn't half doubt the elves are slipping it into her food. Snape has flat out shoved them at her nearly every night as the attacks escalated and kept her in detention so as to have an excuse to keep her guarded where she can feel truly safe. Her trust in his capabilities is calming. It's also highly amusing to see her working through his own assignments shamelessly. By doing so he realizes most of what she does is make extremely simplified notes that are easy to follow and comprehend, noting where they can look up by page and book more detail but that they'll actually need to do the writing themselves and thus earn their mark or not on their own merit so she cannot be blamed.

He asks where she learned it.

Severus Snape is honestly startled to hear it's common muggle practice when sourcing essays.

He didn't remember that.

He is then the only one to learn that she and Hermione are continuing their muggle education and actually a few years ahead.

Both of them though Hermione is far further along.

It's bittersweet to see the reunion of the sisters.

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

One cunning and clever with potential who will not be held back by their blood, the other brilliant to a point of near genius and proud with a stubborn streak a mile wide and no intention to curb temper or tongue as she corals those she's calling friends.

A deep friendship, and affection.

It's bittersweet because Severus has seen this before.

They are so similar, but so different. And it is in the differences when war looms on the horizon that tears such unique bonds apart.

He's refusing to even acknowledge the gift that comes for him over the summer.

Although learning by post script that 'Mione said there's a basilisk down there, Harry apparently hissed open to get in but says something called Fox pulled them out and can get back in...' is priceless. It costs him to get permission to borrow the bird (and if he snickers privately at the lack of knowing it was Fawkes that is his own business) and go down to render what he can, and most of it he cannot use or sell or craft with save for experimenting because if it got out that such was on the market and the Dark Lord learned...

But what he can do is experiment and document and that is priceless enough over the summer because Basilisk remains do not last long.

He's also rather fond of the series of medical books on different pain killers and anesthesia and what the drugs are evolved from-well worn and used with a Dr Granger scrawled on the inside- because it's fascinating what non magical plants can do and it has given him ideas.

Not that he admits those exist and he's recovered them to look like the latest edition of Potion Bottles and their influences in historical context and contaminated corks.

He pledges to give the brat detention her first day back. Dusting his potions journals.

()()()()

Back home Mori keeps to her usual "I don't want to know Hermione I'm just glad you're safe."

So she never learns beyond what Hermione cannot keep to herself of what the second year held for the ones up in the tower.

If an owl comes sometimes and takes letters from Hermione to Harry, or Hermione to Ron nothing is said.

If owls come to Mori also nothing is said though the gaze of her curious older sister is weighted it would open questions Hermione doesn't wish to answer about what exactly she gets up to in the tower and that the parents may overhear. Besides, as long as Mori is actually doing her school work..and yes Hermione wins and again she is doing math, Hermione will look the other way.

She will not ask why there are different owls and who they are too.

Because her sister is a Slytherin and she is Gryffindor and some things you don't mention if you don't want to reciprocate.

But every time that after reading the letters Mori tosses them in the fire and watches them burn before she replies, Hermione wonders.

Morrigan knows if Hermione knew that Higgles wrote to her explaining spells and their unconventional uses in dueling she would worry even though it's just him using her as a way to bounce ideas off.

She knows if Flint's comments on who he's beating up and learning to bully were read they would be taken wrong as opposed to Flint's proving he can still protect her and sending his summer work for notes.

There is no doubt that the almost...twisted...stories Flora and Hestia send her in bite sized bits of oral history she would only learn as a child in a pureblood household would definitely cause Hermione alarm unless it was leather bound and seemed a gothic novel from decades or centuries before rather than a true historical account.

This is the truth of the world Morrigan lives in though.

Maybe Hermione and her golden boys battle monsters and win. Of this she has no doubt.

Morrigan battles as a wyrm among the serpents, and when you travel the ground you tend to get covered in filth.

Her eyes are getting older.

One day she sits and tells her mother more. She's filled in her father of course up to this point but she's always been daddy's girl. Morrigan waits for Hermione to go out with their dad before she explains how strange Slytherin is compared to Gryffindor and it is Jean who hums and then goes to hunt down old etiquette books and confesses she had a love of 'old timey' things when she was a girl before she realized that the girl back then had no freedom.

That's when she put aside fairy tales when she realized that the best a princess could be was arm candy and never valued for herself unless it was her goodness or beauty rather than her brains and deeds.

Hermione gives them funny looks when Jean starts teaching Mori intricate up-do's for her hair that she remembers learning from her mother, and grandmother.

Hermione learns, briefly, but decides to only do them for special occasions.

Morrigan finds a whole new level of joy in grandmother's clothing that their mother brings down and they bond over old dresses and accessories and tales. Hermione joins for those, and even plays dress up though she laments how stiff and fitted everything is. She adores the stories behind everything just as much.

There's something humbling about seeing the elegant if simple clothes. The old dressmaking dummy. That grandmother had so very little and took such good care of it all.

Perhaps most priceless of all though, to Mori, is the tiny Celtic bracelet. It's not fully done, just a few charms in elegant knotwork set amongst pearls. Gray ones, light and 'blemished' to most. The story behind the bracelet is that it was all grandfather could afford, and he cobbled a few pieces of jewelry from his mother to make it for her. It was given in lieu of a ring, as grandmother had burn marks on her hands from an accident in her childhood. So he gave her a bracelet that she could still wear gloves to hide her old scars.

The charms are crows twisted upon themselves in knotwork fashion. Her namesake was often represented by crows and ravens.

Jean clasps it around her wrist and gives Hermione a lovely pendant necklace that was her mothers.

Hermione puts it away for a special occasion. Morrigan vows not to take her bracelet off unless she needs.

That summer aside from studying and family trips is spent with old garments from trunks and playing music on the record player and learning to dance with their father. There are pictures of both girls, one with her hair in defiant curls flowing free and one with her hair in clumsy styles off her neck, both in old garments faded in time and laughing.

With the magic of family even Hogwart's seems far away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's always amazing to think of how much of the story doesn't apply if you're not in the main circle, or in Gryffindor! So much of this is made up entirely and went completely out of hand as things I wasn't going to be brought in yet..yeah. Timeline tends to get out of whack. Fanfiction, who cares. Enjoy.

()()()()()

Third year is just a fortnight away. While they are excited to go back to school there have been trips and visits and endless times spent over the summer going through their grandparent's things. Hermione though starts to slide into endless preparatory reviewing of their books and while Morrigan would love to join her. She cannot.

For Slytherin is a different place and with her mother's help she has spent time going through the thrift shops and pulling together an entirely different wardrobe. Small changes, light ones, but ones that will easily let her know if this is a safer direction. It takes a lot of time to adjust to wearing slips and moving in the longer skirts. Not too long, but long enough to be demure. She has amassed a nice collection of costume jewelry broaches and hair pins that work better than bobby pins to finally force her curls into submission when she still does her up-dos.

Oh they are clumsy and clearly her own work but they are still something. Morrigan has never been the one to prefer shopping to books but it's nice to learn about something Jean had always loved and can share with the daughter who is usually curled up with Dan instead. Shift dresses and empire waistline ones are definitely a style Morrigan can handle because they look far more pulled together than they feel. But much of her attire is modeled after the clothing their grandmother had.

"Do you want to learn embroidery?" Jean asks the girls and in this they make matching faces of disgust that sends their mother into laughter. Well it was worth a shot.

()()()()()()

"I suppose you two should get pets.." Jean mutters one time after speaking with Dan, for their girls are still bookworms and they may want something to cuddle at night. "Cats?"

There are excited giggles because they have been begging for pets since they were little and finally they have a reason. Owls make more sense to send letters home but there's an owl service where you send your letters to them and they'll put it in muggle post, and vice versa just for Hogwart's students so it isn't necessary. Besides, it'd be hard to explain why they suddenly have owls in the area.

As similar as the girls are it is Hermione wanting to find a magical pet and Morrigan asks to adopt a shelter one. "The purebloods may look more favorably on a pedigree.." Hermione speaks up softly, the first time she's acknowledged the difference in their houses in such a manner. The older sister worries about her younger one and is determined to make the best of it. If any of this nonsense interferes with Mori's studies though she's going to feel the wrath of Hermione!

Morrigan is at a dilemma but Jean smiles. "I believe there's a woman who was in the office the other day who sells purebred cats..she may have a few too old for it now. Let me make a call."

So Dan takes Hermione to Diagon and comes back with a smoosh faced monstrosity that is purring like gravel and very smart. Part kneazle and follows Hermione as if her loyal dog. A day later Jean drives her out to visit the middle aged woman who does indeed breed cats and has a few that for various reasons are considered flawed and thus fixed to sell as pets. She's quite content trading one of them that is a bit old to sell as most want kittens for future discount on her dental work. It's a little lady. Her fur is silver and dark gray with some tan undertones and her eyes a bright amber. Apparently there's too much brown to her coat and she's a longer haired version of the ones sold which either are very popular or not..

Morrigan is entranced with her and takes her home. Fortunately the two cats, both fixed of course, get along quite well and for the last few days before the girls leave there are many pictures of them reading, each with their cat splayed half over the book.

()()()()()()

Starched and pressed, the two girls depart for school not drawing much attention. Well aside from the fact they are taking trunks instead of nice rolling luggage but so be it. At least cat carriers are not so surprising and each girl is quite excited having brought work to study on the train in a book bag.

"Now don't forget to write." It's said with a teasing smile by Mori as she looks up at their parents after they help them stow their trunks.

"Remember to floss!" Mione pipes up and grins, buck toothed and crooked side by side as their daughters turn the usual words upon the parents. The elders surrender with grace.

"Be safe." Hermione has her fingers crossed when she hears those words as she nods.

()()()()()()

Like last time some of her 'protectors' come and steal Morrigan away before long but since Ron and Harry haven't made it yet -hopefully no flying car this time- Hermione says she'll just read and not to worry.

"Hurry up. Flint wants you, worm." One of the lower ranking halfbloods hisses at her and she just completely ignores him. The boy has no real talent or clout and the only advantages he claims are that his two parents are halfbloods. Usually the best one could hope for in the prejudiced circles is a halfblood marrying another halfblood unless they had rare fame or wealth. It's all information that swirls in her mind like a bad Austen novella thanks to the tidbits and tales the Carrow twins had sent her over the summer.

So ignoring him she gathers the basket with her and takes her regal silver cat along and her book bag, knowing she will step out to get her robe later.

"Finally found it." the halfblooded brat crows as he opens the door and starts to walk in. He's not expecting Flint to send a stinging hex to his ankle.

"Moron. You always let a girl in first."

"She's a mudblood!"

"So were your relatives and she's still a girl in the house of Slytherin." And that comes from Mahoney, Higgles is there and surely someone has expanded the compartment because it seems to be filled to the brim with seventh and sixth years..fortunately another girl or two is present. It is into this that Morrigan steps, her head high and grateful that she spent all that time with Jean as yes, the two other girls are in cutting couture for the wizarding world but she is if perhaps on the dowdy side in her heather gray shift dress going to mid calf with loose half sleeves in a nice light wool fabric that keeps her decently warm and tights with the flat shoes she will wear when at school, looking far more classy were you to ask most.

Then again, who knows with wizards.

"I like your hair." Fairsworth says, one of the tolerable pureblooded girls of the lowest grades in their house and a seventh year. Still, she is an astounding beauty and takes more care in her appearance and bearing for her goal in these years is to find an appropriate husband. Her hobbies are all things that she can pursue comfortably as a wife and homemaker and there are some girls who that is all they wish to be.

Morrigan smiles at her. "Thank you for noticing, Fairsworth." There are slight nods of approval and again, she is ever so grateful for her mother pulling out those regency and old time novels. Even if they _were_ romance books. And wasn't that funny that her mother just rolled her eyes and said 'there's nothing really good in these so stop protesting Dan..'

"Sit down, Granger." Flint states and there has been space made for her beside him so she does, setting her cat down at her feet and crossing her ankles. She does not say a word, waiting. There is a heavy silence as they look her over and then he nods. "Nice pet. Even has our colors, what is it?"

"She's a purebred Somali." And she expects the laughs and jokes about how she's finally paying attention to breeding but one of the younger boys, sixth year nods.

"Long haired Abyssinian right? Passably smart like dogs, seems well behaved. At least you looked for one with manners." And there are insults there but not at her so she just smiles her thanks.

"Quite interesting though.." And it is the other girl, related to the Montague if she recalls..a boy in the year below her who often gets her notes. She's a tolerably homely girl but their family carries enough gold they often ignore that no one really knows how long back their line stretches."It rather looks as if you are trying to look respectable.."

Morrigan lifts a brow and smiles, it's a fake smile and cold though not as good as it will be someday but it is one you simply learn in Slytherin. That it hides her bad teeth is just an advantage. "I do not wish to cause a slight upon the house, Montague. I have little to work with save my grandmother's journals and garments to take examples of but I _am_ trying."

"Hmm." Fairsworth comes over with one of the boys on Mori's side swiftly giving up his place; and smooths a hand over her sleeve, touching the fabric and nods. "It's a decent dress. Plain, but that's certainly not a fault considering your..heritage. You intend to blend as best you can then?" And oh the layers implied and it is far too early for all of this. There is nothing Mori can do though save nod. Fairsworth smiles and it's a flighty thing but genuine enough for all it is someone looking at her like a pet to teach tricks. "I'll get you a few of my old children's books. You need to know colors you are permitted to wear and styles. At least if you cannot have a tolerable seamstress to make clothing for you; to give you an idea what to look for."

Morrigan wants to stand and announce she can wear whatever she likes but instead she gives that same smile. "Any assistance so freely given is _lovely_ Fairsworth."

There's snickers but Fairsworth accepts the blunder she made with grace, because she did imply she'd do it without a return favor. Fortunately after that Flint is impatient and hands over his work and the usual talks start. This time though, Fairsworth is interfering and delaying the negotiations and giving her input. It's an obvious ploy but the stupid ones, especially the stupid and wealthy, will come to Morrigan for the little trades that will only cost time or favors instead of gold and Fairsworth is in her last year and needs to meet and connect more and so though she lifts a brow and makes eye contact..she permits Fairsworth to be there.

It's not as if she can actually dictate the terms, she just distracts them while Mori works. Morrigan is no fool, if having the prettiest girl in their house cooing over the boys who want her notes and to have her check over their work means they aren't so ruthless in their dealings it is only to her favor.

()()()()()()()()

Time flies when you get to study magic.

Fairsworth turns out to be a gossip but she's no airhead despite her acts. She's a socialite and being near Mori as she takes orders for work and makes assignment notes means she knows whom is getting assistance. It also means at least a few times a week she gets the round of all the seventh year boys and flirts with them so no, Morrigan does not mind her newest 'protector'.

Actually there's a cutting sense of humor that Celeste has and yes she's given her permission to use her fist name in private. Morrigan can do _nothing_ with the sort of gossip Celeste has after all and so she's told numerous tawdry tales of all the others. If Morrigan keeps notes in code in another book for future use when she is in a position to perhaps need to remember whom was caught in a broom closet? That's all for Mori's benefit.

And Hermione's if her sister can ever stomach the idea. She doesn't put it past her.

()()()()()()()()

"She reminds me of Lavender." Hermione grumbles as she steals Morrigan away for their usual book cramming sessions and even Celeste won't stay near _two_ mudbloods especially where one of them is a Gryffindor who doesn't appreciate the gossip.

"Constantly talking boys, clothing, and beauty aides?"

"When not squealing or being generally insufferable."

The two girls share a smile and Morrigan passes her essay to Hermione for editing.

"Why do you hang out with her anyways?" Hermione asks and Morrigan tilts her head. She doesn't know how to explain it to Hermione. Hermione who has two male best friends who get her in dangerous situations and have driven her to tears, created adventures like ones in their fairy tale books. Hermione's friends get her into danger and out and no one says a word that she wears cozy jumpers and denim. That her shoes are worn trainers and she is at ease. No one doubts Hermione's virtue or place in society because it is not the way of the Gryffindor to plan so far ahead. Hermione's friends may be fewer in number but there are no strings in the same way as Morrigan's. Indeed the lot of them, Longbottom included fairly often much to the boys apparent dismay, have been through situations that would have seen Morrigan shunned at best if not bullied.

They have two entirely different experiences in school but then again; being related does not mean you wish the same things in life. The hat put them where it did for a reason.

"She is keeping me safe."

"Doesn't look like she knows how to use a lumos."

"Not like that." she thinks a moment and then eyes Hermione. "You have Ms. Bell and Ms. Spinnet in your tower. Ask them."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Hermione scowls because it shouldn't be that hard! But Morrigan smiles at her sister a bit sadly because indeed, it really is.

"We'd be here all night and we have to finish our assignments."

()()()()()()()

Hermione tracks her down the next day when she is in the quidditch stands and looks positively boggled, not even glancing up to where Flint and his cronies are just having a pickup game. "Why are you acting like you're some ninny out of a time when women didn't have rights? Why are you letting them..tell you..you have to act like someone less than to even fit in!? Our parents taught us _better!_ "

Morrigan blinks and then chuckles because oh it's so like her big sister. "Hermione..I like to dress like this. It's enjoyable for me because I look pulled together and it's actually kind of lazy and I really like putting my hair up. A lot of the rest of it is just that's how Slytherin house is."

"Well they shouldn't make you someone you're not!" She's all bushy hair and scowls with her fist clenched tight and the way her lips are drawn her buck teeth poke out. It warms Morrigan's heart.

"No. No they shouldn't Mione, but let's change the world once we graduate." It's a gentle reminder, but it is also subtle and alas her sister is a Gryffindor. It flies over her head. For Hermione's urge for justice is almost as plain as in their father's comic book collection and the idea of conforming for more freedom later simply does not make sense. Prostrating for authority does but not doing so to older students. It is an interesting dichotomy, her sisters mind.

"How's crookshanks?" She tries instead and it makes her want to laugh at the name. She'd suggested squishy or flatface herself..

"Wonderful. How is Nemain?"

"Spoiled and pampered and loving every moment. She's taken to shedding all over the darker furniture so I've had to get good at a de fuzzing fabric charm." She had considered Macha to name her pet but decided the name of something that in some translations was essentially venomous was best left untouched. Not that a war aspect was much better but well, she _was_ named after Morrigan herself. She wanted to use a name that echoed that. So one of the three that made up the Morrigan? That was where she looked. Besides Nemain was sometimes referred to as a bean-sidhe and if anything deserved that it's a cat. There is a reason they call it 'caterwauling'.

"What are you working on anyways out here?"

"Oh I promised a few of the boys I'd look over their work for them. Isn't it silly how upper years grammar and essay construction is below what we learned in primary?" She smiles and it's true but she knows their writing so the papers do not need names, all the better if she is ever caught with their work. Instead she's using a red marker, she has an entire bag full, to mark up the pages. With the Seventh years being just too far ahead of her in work the most she does is edit their spelling, ask questions. Because if they can explain a topic to her?

That's a guaranteed O right there.

"While they play? Doesn't seem fair." Hermione scowls and Morrigan pauses.

Hermione keeps saying 'fair.' The quote slips out before she can help it because the movie is one they just enjoy watching with their parents.

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means.."

"Hey! Great now that is going to be stuck in my head for weeks!" Hermione laughs and then rolls her eyes but dutifully changes the subject.

()()()()()()()()

She likes Lupin well enough even if he seems too busy trying to make friends with the class but the boggart is not something she enjoys. At all.

The idea of confronting her fear? Hermione's is honestly one that tugs at her heartstrings. Everyone else is laughing but Morrigan grabs Hermione's hand as she's standing there and shaking and their brown eyes meet.

Because McGonagall is Hermione's favorite teacher. She absolutely adores her and sees her as her witch rolemodel. A woman of brains and skill who never let anything tell her no. And Morrigan knows just how _hard_ Hermione works for her grades. To fail McGonagall would be like failing as a witch but it seems no one else is looking deeper at that.

"Not an ounce of logic..or common sense.." She whispers the words her sister told her from that train ride home after first year, about a potions puzzle and Hermione blinks back tears to give a tiny weak laugh, almost more a hiccup.

"Not at all.."

But then she's being tugged by Flora to get in front of them because she and Hestia will just see their parents and neither wants that and the boggart before her is twisting..

And the room goes dark and there are footsteps seeming to get closer and a chill as if all alone. The setting is pulled right out of her fears and Mori knows what it is.

"R..Re.."She starts to stammer out but the pronunciation is wrong.

"What..I don't get it...huh?" Is floating around but there's a few wide eyed half blood girls and muggleborns from Gryffindor and then the footsteps are getting louder. They are heavy, a man's, a voice they can't make out and feels like they're almost behind you. It's a common fear, one that isn't a person but a situation. Even at her age, walking at night is dangerous. People are kidnapped, raped, murdered..and it's something that while Morrigan loves the night she feels her pulse racing.

"Re..." She takes a deep breath and focuses on something not related to this fear, a fear she thinks almost every girl knows and instead focuses on something funny. Something that happened not to long ago and a pleasant idea."Riddikulus" She says calmly and with a strange turn to her wrist as if stabbing at her fear.

Suddenly a handsome man in old attire with a sword wearing a twisted smile and long dark hair is there speaking with a strange accent. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

There's an outpouring of laughter and the muggleborns as a whole are suddenly cheering out phrases much to the confusion of the pureblood's and half bloods who do not venture into the muggle world.

"My name is Inigo Montoya!"

"You killed my father!"

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

The boggart nearly pops as she falls down laughing along with many others and Hermione helps her off to the side giggling. The lesson is temporarily canceled as a very confused Remus lupin watches the boggart flee back into it's wardrobe because there's just too much laughter for it. It makes no sense to him, seeing the students that are snickering and not stopping and every time they _start_ one of them goes off again.

"Have you seen a six fingered man?" Hermione pipes up because this is just not something she can resist joining in on.

"I do not swim I only dog paddle!" Finnegan is hooting and a few of them are crying they are laughing so hard. To the point that Remus sends them out of the class room to try and continue the lesson.

"Oh..we got..kicked out of class.." Hermione is dazed and then because it just _had_ to happen..

"Inconceivable!"

The lot of them are hopeless as they chortle madly in the hall.

()()()()()()()()

The confusion for those who are not often in the muggle world only grows as the story spreads across the castle and for weeks a random yelled quote makes every one of those who have seen the movie almost become useless with the giggles. It gets so bad that Morrigan seeks out Peeves and promises him a list of things he can shout to cause further mayhem from the muggleborns if he doesn't target her and indeed owes her three favors each year while at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, the poltergeist takes the list. He manages to disrupt five classes by popping in, saying a few phrases, and then popping back out. The mayhem in the hallways never seems to go back down.

()()()()()

"What is all this..idiocy about anyways?" Higgles asks as he's preparing for one of their meetings.

"It's a film, a well known play of sorts. Exceptionally popular and full of everything, action, adventure, romance, snarky humor.."

"Huh."

"I could get you a book if you want."

She gets hexed for the offer, but come Christmas there's a copy of The Princess Bride recovered to look like a book called "Hexing the Mudblood" as a cheeky title wrapped up and handed over to him as she goes to get on the train.

Most everyone gets more pens, stationary, and the like for her usual protectors. Hestia and Flora she sends an assortment of muggle sweets because they are not things they know and they have a wonderful sweet tooth. They also get a few pairs each of lace gloves from Harrod's. Lace is still mostly done by hand or nearly hand not machines and so it's something else Morrigan has learned she can bring into the wizarding world and people are thrilled over. She sends a shawl to Celeste that she found in a thrift shop in perfect shape also made of a soft pink lace so currently out of style. To her protectors from the previous year, aside from Higgle's book, she sends each books on famous kings and conquerors from history. It's a subtle hint that she acknowledged their role in protecting her but more she's thinking it will surprise them to see what the 'backwards muggles' have managed. She's careful to only go up to Queen Victoria however. No reason to terrify them just yet.

With her father's assistance they find a few more of his outdated books they've collected over the years on strange herbal concoctions and he's happy to let her send them off to Snape. She does not forget Bulstrode for all the girl has left more to pander to Pansy instead of helping her out and sends her as many discount sweets as she can. Bulstrode is more about quantity.

She sends a second gift to Flint later in secret. As her first real protector and the one now standing up for her, especially in his last year, it is entirely important that she gives him the most attention without seeming interested in something illicit. She had managed to learn Celeste is not against the idea of being Mrs. Flint and so she sends him a missive.

In it she talks about what Celeste likes and does not like, requests that he dispose of the letter for certainly he is more than capable of superseding her own research but that she does have confirmation the lady in discussion is not opposed to the idea of his overtures. She then lets it be.

She nearly collapses with nerves however, once it is sent off with Flint's owl which had dropped off a package for her. Because it's the first time she's giving actual aid and whether Flint chooses to act on it or not, she's essentially waving a giant flag saying 'I can be useful beyond school.'

He'll be out of Hogwart's this year. She needs to know he will use his connections to help keep an eye on her safety, and if she can assist him and Celeste being together they will informally feel a need to do just that. At thirteen she does not feel this is something she should even have to consider but she is a Slytherin.

Her own gifts are, unsurprisingly with Celeste's announcement in the common room before..all related to her wardrobe.

Hermione's expression is puzzled. "They didn't just get you books?"

"It's because they approve of how I am dressing, they're helping out Mione. It's really nice of them. They don't have factory goods."

"These are lovely." Jean agrees and nods, later while Hermione is deep in her books their mother is helping her put the items away. "Explain the real meaning of getting so many clothing items though dearest?" Hestia and Flora got her new slips, full length ones that are very nice cotton blend. Not really fancy but a message all in it's own. One of them is even a night gown made of a material to keep warm in the dungeon.

"They're saying that they are there to support me even if it doesn't always seem like it. And reminding me of the fact we are friends. Slytherin's don't really do obvious mom." She says as she folds the garments up.

From Celeste there are hair pins but a number of skirts that are all the sort of cut and color she had told her to wear as blouses are not so hard to find and fake. "These are because she knows outfitting an entire wardrobe isn't easy and I may not find exactly what I need. She was the one who suggested in the first place of helping me. I think everyone just used that as an easy out of what to send."

"They do seem between about four styles." Her mother agrees. "Very plain though."

"It's okay mom, plain is not a bad thing. Besides I'd rather decorate in other ways..and the hair pins are gorgeous." They are too, humorously made to be snake like but without decoration. Somewhat like a worm but undeniably snakes.

"What about with these?" She asks and points out the gloves, muff, and a jaunty hat that are so plush and warm and a deep charcoal gray.

"The boys clearly all got them at the same time going in together. They're the ones who look out for me and help protect me." There's a fourth but she hid that one. Because the papers Flint sent her is definitely not one to let Hermione see.

It's a collection of nasty curses and more a joint present with Higgles than anything but utterly priceless. Something she dare not take back to school as their note to her warns it would be confiscated.

It's a Slytherin thing. If they send them to her than at least a few will know them already and she is going to be prepared. She may not be able to practice magic on break but she _can_ memorize.

()()()()()

The news of Sirius Black attacking in Gryffindor tower is terrifying but it makes Morrigan sulk that they have to be in the great hall which at night is somehow even more cold and drafty than the dungeons! "We're in the dungeons, with a password that is changed at irregular intervals by the youngest potion master in history. With doors that only open for those who have the passwords for their year barracks and then for the girls to their own _doors!_ Why are we here?" She grumbles and there's quite a few snickering. Morrigan's absolute loathing of being woken up is well known and no one interrupts her because the little earthworm's rants are always entertaining. Most the time she's far better about keeping her temper and mouth under control but this is the unguarded version and while it is socially not allowed this is certainly unusual enough that not a soul in silver and green is complaining. Indeed, it seems some wish to egg her on.

"Because there was an attack by a mass murderer in the Gryffindor's tower...Miss Granger.." Blaise Zabini drawls and there's a few girls that titter at his accent but the resident muggleborn meets his eyes without a blush and then huffs.

"Exactly. I thought they were the house of the brave, why are we up here? Three houses have to bunk with the Lion's to make them feel better?"

There's laughter at her outburst and Morrigan crosses her arms, her hair down in wild manners and she has a thick robe over her nightgown. It is _highly_ entertaining and there are many eavesdropping but of course there's always at least one Lion who takes offense.

"It's called being safe, you slimey snake!" And there's no telling which of the scarlet and gold ninnies it was, certainly not Hermione and so Morrigan does not hold her tongue and since she has just been attacked, her houses honor attacked..she is allowed to lash out as she sees fit. Not a single serpent shall hold her breach of etiquette against her.

Celeste Fairsworth watches as Morrigan whirls, facing the direction of the voice. Her hair is bushy and wild as it never seems these days since she wears it up, her robe is a thick thing in deepest purple and her hair seems to actually be _sparking_ with magic. A feat she's heard rumors of that both Granger sister's do. They are indeed anomaly's for mudbloods and there must be a pureblood somewhere in their ancestry. It is the only rational explanation for such talent in her mind.

"This is entirely _embarrassing_ for a girl of any age and decency to be seen in her night clothes by such ill mannered _boys_. That we have our teachers as chaperone's is no less an affront to my sensibilities and yet at least five years from now while I shall no doubt blush in the reminder I was seen in such a state; it will not be because I was too afraid to slumber with only my own house!" Before a teacher can hush her Morrigan's voice has dropped into that cold tone that Slytherin's hone so well and she sneers. Indeed, it appears the little earthworm's been paying attention when Celeste prattled on about how to do it properly as a lady without looking ugly.

"At least however, little _kitten_ I shall not be anything but safe amongst the honorable members of my house. They know how to protect their own." It is a parting shot that normally would seem entirely at odds with the public persona, except that already the older years have lain out their beds in a circle slowly corralling the younger years until only the firsties are in the middle. All the other houses are mixed and matched.

"Miss Granger! Apologize at once!" Of course it is McGonagall blustering at her and so with a winsome smile she does just that.

"Of course, I apologize to those well mannered among the Lion's...Hermione can tell you whom you are. Though if you are in doubt, most likely you are indeed not."

There's a threat of detention but Snape intervenes with his dark eyes entertained. "To bed. There's no detention needed, we did waken them and not many take to it well."

Celeste watches Morrigan huff as she goes to snuggle down between the Carrow twins and chuckles.

It will be interesting to learn some day, who will manage to get the muggleborn's Pledge.

()()()()()()()

The house is amused with her after that and 'Wormy bites" becomes a bit of common jest among them all.

"I guess she's capable of being upgraded to 'garden snake'" comes the idle remark from Mahoney one day and then because Hermione has her stressed out with all the chasing round and tearing up about Ron's stupid rat...Morrigan sighs and taps her wand against a picture and smirks as she walks over.

"Mahoney, haven't you ever wondered why I did not mind being called Worm?"

"Because you know your place!" Draco sneers with a laugh, his dolts joining in. as if he's not just repeating Mahoney's own words from the prior year. There's not a clever retort to be found in Draco but he's always so certain he's amazing. Morrigan ignores him and slips the image, enlarged on the page, down before the table. She'd not meant to pull this out so soon but she will not cede the ground she gained when lashing out in the Great Hall.

It takes Mahoney a moment before he is laughing and to protect herself from a stray jinx Morrigan leaves, Celeste joining her with a laugh. "Oh that was decently done..."

Behind her she leaves an enlarged image, the same she uses on her own wax seal.

The rampant Wyvern with a tiny note.

 _Did you know most myths refer to the great dragons as Wyrms?_

()()()()()()()

The taunts of Worm continue but Morrigan grins each time and there's a mix of enjoyment at her cleverness and sneers that she thinks herself above her station but no one outright refuses. Besides Draco of course, but he goes to harass Potter and her sister since there's not much he can do. Slytherin is still fond of her from her dressing down of the Gryffindor in the great hall and right now she is doing an insane amount of work. Unlike Hermione she isn't taking so many classes, and because Hermione does not ask any more what Morrigan is doing behaving so 'old fashioned' Morrigan does her sister the favor of not asking the How.

Indeed she is only keeping Ancient Runes and a Slytherin only elective on herbology and potions where they grow many of the plants and later use them for basic potions tracking what influences the potions in the growing cycle. While she would truly like to try Divination the consensus from Celeste and the other Seventh years is you either have the gift or not and otherwise it's just an easy O. She doesn't even take muggle studies, but those who do bring her their papers and are entertained when she sighs and says.

"Your teacher is an idiot. None of these things are of any importance. It's like if we focused on Bertie's Beans and said they were the height of your culinary skill just because they came in different flavors."

"...You're joking."

"The spelling of these is wrong, the uses are not listed correctly. The information while perhaps common knowledge is entirely superfluous.." She pauses then and looks up at the awkward third year standing there. "I'll offer a trade."

Those are magic words and the whole common room is paying attention. She inclines her head. "I will inform you, even if it _is_ backwater and embarrassing, the truth of everything you run across as an assignment if you will coach me in what just as simply I should know as a born witch." It's a careful use of phrase because yes, she _is_ a born witch but not a 'bred' one. Essentially it's a very old term she's run across in one of her books Celeste has loaned her that is the term for a muggleborn that knows their place. It's an announcement as well that is entirely serious.

There's a palpable energy to the air as she's just announced her seriousness to a life of magic. In her mind though she will always have magic, whether she also chases a life outside of it, who knows but her positioning hangs on a thread and she was coached by Celeste and the Carrow girls that she needed to make a stand. This buys her a few years of time and is the entire reason she's been so careful to mimic much of fashion and demeanor.

"Bold words." It is Flint, for it is always Flint, her first protector in the upper years, one who is already to be graduated as he eyes her. He nods then though and since he is acknowledging her claim it changes things. "You've conducted yourself as one since you've started to learn. If your goal is to be seen as a born witch, prove it."

"She's been working through much of my books." Celeste speaks up idly, turning pages in a magazine. "I don't doubt her wardrobe will be _proper_ as soon as she has the time and means to make it so." It doesn't mean more concealing either it's silly things such as how the fabric is cut and the colors and drape that mean everything in the social circles. It's like the unwritten rules of high fashion in any location.

"Well then..I'd say we have a deal." The third year who approached her nods and grins at her.

It is not a nice grin. Morrigan is entirely aware this was an elaborate set up but she's been being coached carefully and subtly by the Carrow twins and even Flint himself though the expectation was she wouldn't have the nerve until fifth year. None of this is done without gain, Celeste is doing her best to get in on it _now_ because as Hestia has told her recently finding a muggleborn who will later be Pledged is considered quite a feather in the cap. You get credit, as if you were the one who trained a good race horse that won.

She's willing to ally with these four. Hestia and Flora have been good to her. Far better this year as they can more obviously be her friends since she's been establishing herself. Flint has stepped up and seen her use as she has seen his and frankly he's a jerk and probably resembles a troll but he is a man of action and not many girls would let him _be_ the overbearing man without being in a relationship. It's like the old courtly love, only in this it is a protectorate roll. Even on a mudblood being the chosen defender of any young girl is with prestige and since it means if anything ever really nasty happens he gets permission to go after them? Well Flint's favorite thing is a fight.

Really, considering what he's like it is no wonder she looked in to see if Celeste would consider Flint. It would be a match that in time would work well but they wouldn't see it now..she'll make an idle suggestion later and see how the socialite takes it to see if there's any progress on that front. It would only mutually help all of them.

()()()()()()

Snape taking over the defense class is always interesting. Each time he restructures their lessons and it doesn't take long for all the years in the snake pit to figure out why. Every assignment somehow relates back to werewolves.

"Why is that damned animal teaching?" Mahoney sneers and for all that Morrigan would like to listen to Lupin's side of the story..

What they have read of werewolves is absolutely terrifying. She needs to confirm with a source she trusts not just the gossip of students.

"Granger?" Snape asks as she enters when bid, after knocking on his door of course.

"...I don't think I want to go back to his class.." she whispers and she just knows Hermione's going to be mad at her, or worse, disappointed, but the man is a werewolf!

"Close the door and sit down." Was it just a year ago that this same event happened nearly? The little muggleborn is growing into her scales that is for sure. Her hair is up and still messy but up, her attire demure and subdued in muted colors but the cut and fashion of them is actually much kinder than he would have expected. It appears Ms. Fairsworth does not think ill of the younger girl for while it is dull indeed compared to muggle fashion it is all well cut and made in a classic style that is considered rather timeless and even more importantly?

She has seen the clue and come straight to him. If even one of his snakes has figured it out then most have, and yet this is the first who has dared to come confirm the information. The night never leaves him, the terror and fear as he was hunted down like a mere animal and put in that situation by a despicable spoiled brat. That they never were actually punished and Lupin still went to the school and then returns to teach? Every life here is on the line and he _loathes_ that no one else sees it.

"You've done the reading."

She nods, her hands are shaking and she looks up at him. "Why is he permitted among all of us if he is so dangerous?"

"The headmaster has taken..precautions. There is a potion." He simply hands over the published report when he finds it and watches as she reads it. The girl is not at all patient, it makes her grades far worse but he would gladly take someone who seems enthralled with the idea of potions over one who just tolerates the class because it is required.

"It.." Morrigan takes a deep breath and nods. "This is an astounding potion, sir. The effort and work that it must require is ..I can only assume as a Potions Master on premises you are making them?"

"Indeed..?" He waits to see where she is taking this.

"With all respect, for you are entitled to every bit of it sir..it is not your potion skills nor the recipe that I do not trust." He moves his hand and so she continues. "There is no way to be certain he can be safe if he is loose. And while the assignment you provided us said they cannot turn others unless during the affliction themselves it does not mean there are not uncharted side effects if something were to happen elsewhere. What of during that time if we came into contact with the particles in other ways? Say he sneezes during the day of the moon? Is that then going to transmit it?"

It's not plausible but that she's thinking even as she's panicking and understanding the utmost danger she is in a few times a month? Snape nods.

"There are those who think these people have no reason to be shunned." He isn't one of them, Snape is perfectly aware he's a bitter man.

"Perhaps. But life is not fair. At the furthest end of the spectrum bare minimum they should not be permitted around the populace when there is any chance they are contagious which would be at least three days."

"My sentiments exactly." Snape steeples his fingers and watches her, sees how pale she is. The word will pass to his snakes and be circulated. At least that one house he will have saved. There is little good in trying with the Lions or the Puffs, they shall rally under the banner of equality and march into the jaws of the beast themselves. Of the Claws? Well who can ever tell...

"I request permission to self study on the day of, before, and after the full moon." She speaks softly and it is one that Snape _can_ agree to.

"You will likely be pulled into the Headmaster's office and lectured on discrimination." He warns her, but that is all it is, a warning. To a Slytherin it's a clear agreement.

"I believe it will be a good number of us he fits into his schedule then." She says softly and looks up. "He cannot fault us concerns over our safety."

"He can, and _will_ Miss Granger." Snape warns her and watches as she looks down. "He will remind you of your own..unique..circumstances."

There's a flash to her eyes and a proud tilt of her chin that she's clearly learned from Ms. Fairsworth as her spine straightens. "I am a _born witch._ An acknowledged one."

The news is striking. This is the same child who came to him about pledges last year? She's indeed done much work and reading and he is proud if exceptionally relieved someone has told her a path that grants her a good deal of time before she's proven her claim. Of course by then the pledges will be far harder to dissuade but at least she won't be bloody _thirteen_. He hadn't even suggested her taking this route because he didn't think she would be interested in abiding by such antiquated customs. Muggleborns, always proving everyone wrong."By..?"

"Flint my first protector." He nods, it's not an obviously good choice but in the long run Flint while from a family that is rather dark are more interested in getting ahead and he wont push her one way or the other as long as she is useful. "Fairsworth has come on this year for advice and coaching and teaching me the...less delicate conversations to be aware of." It almost makes Snape smirk at her terminology. She's learning to collect dirt years ahead, again he nods. Fairsworth will be a socialite housewife and mother not at all a bad connection either. She's from a neutral family that is notoriously selfish in many ways and being the generous guide to a new born witch is something she'll be bringing out to show off when the girl is an old shriveled husk no doubt.

"I have three other protectors of whom one has publicly defended I 'knew my place' last year. Higgles, Mahoney, Williams."

"What have they done to earn protector titles?"

"Mahoney guards me and has spoken up in my defense, Higgles teaches me spells and how to counter and defend. Williams works with me on shielding and practices his healing when Higgles is done."

Snape nods. They are indeed, valid claims. "That is ..five." He wonders..

"They aren't old enough yet, but I have the Carrows." She speaks it softly and Snape nods. Seven. She has _Seven_. Seven who acknowledged her claim as a born witch in her own house. If she felt confident she could truly claim it now and while none of those names and titles are powerful it would stand.

She'd be considered closer to a nobody halfblood instead of a muggleborn.

Fourth year is going to be an utterly _massive_ headache as Flint, Fairsworth, and Mahoney all graduate this year. Unless one steps back she may even have more than seven to vouch for her. Idly, he wonders if she can manage one of the other prime numbers. It's unheard of at her age.

"I must congratulate you, Miss. Granger. Though I do warn you with so many behind you it is impossible for you to back down from your stance and remain aware of magic." It's a dark warning but someone must give it. He's gratified to see her flinch and nod. So someone has already told her that renouncing her claim at a later date is likely cause to be kept out of magical society. He doubts they brought up obliteration.

"I'll write the self study note."

()()()()()()()

It never comes up. Before the next lesson the word is all over the school that Black was caught and escaped, the dementors are finally gone ( _some_ of them were smart enough to heed the warnings and not venture near the soulless monstrosities.) and that Lupin is a were wolf and resigning.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione is ranting as they await the train and Morrigan just lets her. "And almost nobody even went to those last lessons...where were you anyways?!"

Sighing Morrigan meets her elder sister's eyes. "Being scared, Mione. I was off being scared."

Hermione's brown eyes leak regret and confusion. "But..you helped me look up laws for Buckbeak..and.."

"Look up the _laws_ Mione, because Draco had no evidence and he provoked it. But we were at risk this whole year. I'm not saying Lupin is a bad man and certainly a fine teacher..but we should never have been near him during those transition days."

It's the hardest thing, arguing with family. Even worse than shouting and tears are the cold and distant sort of arguments and yet on this neither of the girls will budge. The only thing they seem to agree on is not a word of the situation to their parents.

()()()()()()

"Everyone learns that those outside of Slytherin, saving a few good Ravenclaw's, do not think of their own safety before others. In time." Flora comforts her as the girls sit in their own compartment on the way back. If Morrigan spends most the trip with her face in Nemain's fur?

They know to keep the information quiet.

For there is _nothing_ wrong with being _afraid._ Lupin's own lessons taught them that.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: No this is not abandoned. I am determined to see I through but I am probably going to do shorter chapters as I had a massive one covering year four and lost it. Rewriting it is painful.

()()()()()()()()

The stiffness over the argument regarding Lupin taints much of the summer for the two sisters. Though their parents worry over the distance their girls are showing each has insisted it is something for them to work out and they do not love each other any less.

Satisfied that whatever is troubling their daughters is more an ideological problem, Jean and Dan respect that and back off but do insist they try to settle it and not let the wound fester.

It proves a difficult request. Hermione is a _ruthless_ champion for the underdogs and articles from various discriminatory events in history, of distrust from war times, civil marches, eschewing others be it for gender, race, or even disease finds it's way across Mori's desk in her room. It is repudiated with quotes on fear, on kindness, on disasters that befall children who thought they were safe likewise being placed upon Mione's in her room.

Without a single raised voice the Granger sisters wage their battles, and Dan and Jean observe, silently, eyes watchful yet each thrust and riposte that they come across in the bin later on only gives more clues.

"This school is far worse than they told us." Dan sighs one day and Jean looks up at him, her lips pursed.

"They told us." comes her reminder, but Jean also knows it was her that Mori sat down and explained things to in greatest detail whilst Dan and Hermione went to find her cat. It is Jean's fault, thinking that the same information had been shared with Dan considering that Morrigan usually is daddy's girl first and foremost. "Our littlest beaver-" an unfortunate nickname for the girls but the parents were fond of their wretched front teeth and until they fixed them would keep the term. "..is very much a third class citizen amongst her house."

"Then what..why all of the.." Dan mumbles in a few foreign words that all have crude translations. It was something they did to prevent any little girls repeating foul terms. Learned it in German, French, Italian, and Swahili of all things. His awkward hand motions express much of what he is thinking and Jean smiles, patting her husband on the arm. After all, it is not from _her_ Hermione got her too large heart and sense of justice.

"She's beating them at their own game." A reminder, because he knew, just chose to ignore, only focus on them as if they were a bunch of spoiled wealthy noble brats that their girls were attending school with. Not as if they were all but starting a revolution in their own way. "They need to figure this out, Dan." A warning softly given but true because if the girls cannot solve their own argument, close and adoring each other as things stand, how can they hold up against a world that uses magic?

"...I think we need some cocoa." Dan grumbles and it makes Jean laugh in delight to see him turn to his beloved sugar free chocolate for salvation. "And see if they'll explain the entire thing to us."

That evening over cocoa before they even start dinner the two girls haltingly explain about Professor Lupin and his affliction. Hermione emphasizes -over emphasizes truthfully but no one comments on that- how it is not the Professor's fault. In the back of her mind the elder daughter is relieved to have one problem she can vent to her parents about because she certainly cannot discuss the Time-turner, Sirius Black, or a host of other dramatics she found herself living. But this? The situation with her werewolf teacher who was skilled and kind and actually taught them? That she can dig in and take out her frustration and feelings on. A safe outlet.

Likewise Morrigan explains her fears, the fact that it was _wrong_ for them to not have known. That if they had simply been told about the teacher at the least come night fall before the moon rose the students could all have been safely in their common rooms. That she did not appreciate someone else deciding if a situation was dangerous for her or not -and she sees the slightest twitch of Hermione's arms sitting across from her as she is and she is not a Slytherin for nothing and the implication turns Morrigan's insides cold with horror for _what has her sister been up to!?-_ but finally sighs.

"It's not _right_ Mione, that his choice was taken away and he has this affliction; but what of my choice? Of all the other students? Something could have happened and I do not think Mr. Lupin the sort to forgive himself that."

It is Morrigan's voice sounding so tired, so scared that finally reaches her older sister. No. No it was just wrong all around. She nods, slowly, the injustice still burning but starting to recede as she looks at Morrigan. Really looks at her little sister. Remembers that Lupin _did_ forget his potion. Oh certainly it was an unlikely situation but had it happened before with him stuck in his room? Would they have ever known? What if a student had snuck out, or he broke free of the shack?

What if Mori had been out there? She's a Slytherin and Hermione's not blind to how she is treated, they may do something foolish if they thought to alter her 'standing'.

"I..you're right. It's not fair."

"No, girls." Dan finally speaks up. "It's not. You both had very good points and I'm proud of how you've tried to see the other's view and argued without being hurtful. So let me ask you this, in this no win situation what do you do from now on?" Seeing the two pairs of confused brown eyes Dan smiled, it was good to know his girls weren't entirely without needing guidance at times. Sometimes, it felt like there were two very old souls in the bodies of little ones. "When you see him again, or learn someone else is a werewolf? What will you do?"

"Start keeping track of when it's a full moon and not going out on it." Morrigan's answer comes rapidly and Hermione's response is a startled look before she nods.

"That's not a bad idea..but I wouldn't treat them differently!" Hermione's arms are crossed and she's determined, adorably so.

"Even if they were a slimy git?" Comes the raised eyebrow and suspicious tone of his little girl and Dan _knows_ they are referring to someone called Malfoy that both girls call that in their letters home but he'll never tattle on them to their mother. Now, they should know better than to say it out loud.

"Language." Their mother interrupts calmly and the chiming 'sorry' doesn't fool anyone.

"Well, they'd be that on their own. Not from being bitten." Hermione justifies and Mori yields with a sigh. In classic Granger fashion the four clink their cocoa mugs and the topic is buried and done with leaving the air much lighter.

()()()()()()()()

Things get busy very soon after the cease fire in the Granger household and Jean and Dan give up on people not seeing the owls and have instead set up 'habitats' in the back yard for the birds to try and make it more believable as to why they seem to suddenly adore the house.

The two parents are still standing strong against the dual brown eyed gazes about not getting any owls of their own, however. It doesn't stop the steady stream of letters almost daily being made off with by the birds. Dan just happens to get in the habit of thanking the birds for not hitting his car if he sees one and may pass over a bit of his toast along with it. He tries not to start laughing at the sudden drop in the pigeon population as a result. Apparently owls like to be praised.

Near the end of the summer Hermione prepares to go to the World Cup for Quidditch, rather important for many and Morrigan wishes her sister well. She herself has been invited by Flint and Celeste to accompany them to a dueling competition they will be observing. Essentially she will be one of the chaperones that will follow Celeste everywhere to keep it appropriate, the very invite itself is a subtle announcement of their being involved in courtship dates. Mori spends almost an hour just pinching herself. Because she caused this. It worked.

The courting dates are mostly a formality at this point to be observed for a year and a day and then there will be the official announcement. As the competition is a few days long she will of course be staying with Celeste and several outfits have been sent to her with strict instructions of how to wear them, in what order, and with what accessories she knows Mori already has. As essentially her shadow for the length of the events it is a plain but respectable set and while Dan doesn't know much about clothing he does figure it out swiftly.

"She picked things you can use long after, didn't she?"

"Yes, daddy." Morrigan looks up and smiles. "We don't really go around saying we are friends, but this is her way of saying it. And thanking me for helping her with Flint."

"You set them up, my little Wyrmling?" Dan asks not sure what to think of that. However the serious nod he gets makes him realize this probably is one to mentally check as if they were speaking of members of the peerage.

"It took a lot of work, and I don't think they will even realize they are a good match for years, but I did. Marcus wishes to be very much the old caveman sort of protector, he's hands on with spells and clever but not book smart. Celeste wishes to be a house wife and mother and her hobbies are all more like from one of mother's novels. They are both well enough established to live comfortably and though I certainly can't tell them they have similar interests without it seeming..crass..they do."

"Do you ever get any down time at that school of yours? Even Hermione's taking breaks, Mori." Dan said softly as he tugged gently on a curl that had come loose from her up do.

His heart broke a little when she looked up at him. "I can't afford to, dad. My free time is when I'm home."

Neither knew Hermione was eavesdropping on the other side of the door or how her face set hearing that. She'd make certain that Morrigan got to enjoy herself a little this year. Instead she flounced in with a grin. "Did you notice something on our new letters, Mori? Dress robes. What on earth is a Dress robe?"

"Like Dumbledore wears." Mori said without missing a beat. It took a second for the horror to fade from Hermione's eyes and that gimlet eye was on her. Dan wisely stepped back and smiled as his daughters started chasing each other through the house, out the door into the yard and began a tickle war. Whistling softly he moved downstairs and lifted a brow at Jean's knowing smile.

"They need dresses. They are far too young for this." Of course they had received separate letters from the staff explaining the cup and ball and sworn to secrecy on the matter.

"I had Hermione's head of house promise someone will be taking pictures." Jean chuckled. "You do realize the girls are going to have very set ideas on what they will wear?"

"At least we can take Hermione to a regular store. Do you think your grandmother had anything suitable still in the trunks?"

Dan regretted asking the minute he saw how Emma smiled. "We can dye the wedding dress."

"No. I don't care if it's for something else, our little girl is not wearing a wedding dress to dance with some boy I haven't even been able to threaten yet!"

The loud joy filled laughter that came from inside made both Mori and Mione look up from where they'd managed to pin each other and share a look. Mori may wear pants and shirts while home but her hair still got put up even if just with regular hair pins, which had somehow half come loose and the others were now keeping lots of blades of grass in place.

"They're up to something." Mori mumbled and Hermione nodded, before sitting properly on her little sister, arms pinned under her legs.

"I win!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Life. Job turmoil. Moving. The usual.

()()()()()()()

The days leading up to the sisters separating seemed to crawl forward. It was not a pace anyone in the Granger household minded. Fortunately for Dan's peace of mind when out shopping there was a very nice nod to vintage fashion dress that was apparently meant more for an older woman but suited Morrigan just as well. Hermione had chosen something elegant and classy herself, but with a more modern look. Or as Mori teased, her spirits higher out in public as they were as if she shucked off her scales to trade for the playful sun dress she wore, one of Hermione's hand me downs "Aww I'm going to have a pretty princess for a sister!"

Jean intercepted before the two could forget their ages, something they seemed both wont to do without the strain of school over them. "No fighting in public."

"Well, if I'm the fairy princess.." Hermione huffed and her hands went to plant firmly on her waist as she smirked, brown eyes bright with challenge and lips curved in eagerness. "You'll just have to be the fairy godmother."

"Take that back!" Mori yelped and at the baffled expressions of their parents the two girls giggled. "Fairies are _not_ nice. At all. Nor pixies." Wisely, their parents chose to not be enlightened.

Somehow though the two girls had managed to find their dresses in close to matching colors though the kind woman helping them in the store was amused that it was a requirement. "They like to pretend they are twins." Dan explained awkwardly and it just earned him a patient tutting sound.

"Not the first, and I daresay not the last. You should see some of the girls that come in all wishing the same dress."

In the end Hermione's flowing softly tiered periwinkle and blush gown paired just as well with one that they'd picked for Morrigan. It was darker in shades but enough of that same perwinkle to see what they were trying for. Where Hermione's teased with a glimpse of her shoulders and skin however dove gray lace fell over her from wrist to the square cut neckline with bell sleeves. That same lace covered the darker periwinkle dress that flowed out in a simple a line style after coming in at her waist helping to mute the otherwise cheerful hue.

With the girls agreeing they'd put their hair up it made Dan and Jean smile seeing them in the dresses together. So very similar, so very different. And utterly adorable considering they were in their stocking feet with those dresses and fussing over the other. "We need to start carrying a camera at all times." Dan mumbled to Jean's amusement.

"I think you need a necklace and a bracelet." Mori said fussing over how the ruffles fell for her sister. The dresses would both need slight alterations of course, and proper shoes, but for now the adults were willing to wait as they played like the young women they were. Still girls.

"You need a broach..or some sort of pearls at your waist." Hermione's response was curt as Mori accidentally pulled too harsh on a curl, showing Hermione how it played off her shoulders nicely. "Too much would clash with the lace, and I know you won't take your bracelet off. Maybe I'll wear grans' pendant."

"I like the pearls idea." That they would be fake wasn't even a hesitated suggestion.

"Hermione is talking fashion." Jean chuckled under her breath. "She's very excited for this event."

"Just to dress up, not to dance with boys. Clearly." Dan played up his denial just to hear his wife laugh and get the two knowing grins and eye rolls sent his way by his daughters. He loved his family.

()()()()()()

"I don't like how long you and I will be apart. We've never been separated that long. Not without at least seeing each other like when at Hogwart's." Hermione sighed as she sat beside her sister, book in hand. The two adored sitting together in the old bench on their front porch to read. A shared silence broken rarely save for rustling pages. Indulgent parents sneaking sandwiches and drinks to a table nearby only to watch bemused as one of the two, whomever sat closer to the door and the tiny table there for such a purpose would reach out. Upon feeling a sandwich said sister would carefully reach over and hand the sustenance out for the other. Never breaking their gaze from what they were reading. The same would be done with the half full cups of room temperature water so as to never risk dripping onto said paper.

Jean and Dan had learned long ago to only serve fairly dry sandwiches because of this ritual, nothing likely to spill. They would do the same with fruit, vegetables, anything really that was placed there. A careful sharing and being simultaneously enthralled by their chosen tomes.

So it was startling to Mori to be brought out of the haze she was already in, delving deep into one of her mother's silly romantic regency tales for yet more help with navigating her upcoming trip, to hear Hermione break one of their unspoken traditions.

Mori set her book down in her lap and gave her clearly troubled sister her full attention. It was always best to hear her out."What do you mean, Mione?"

"This ..the world cup and you off to see duels and we probably won't even be writing to each other. Are you certain you cannot come to the Weasley's with me after?" As Hermione spoke she twisted one hand around the other, book carefully set on the side table.

"I was not invited to the Burrow, Mione. Nor am I friends with any of yours." The last point was a bit painful to admit but Hermione's reaction was so utterly Gryffindor, so very _Hermione_ that it made Mori smile.

"I can introduce you! I mean, certainly I cannot invite you that would be terribly rude. Still, we can make certain you meet them. They'll love you of course, how could they not? It may take a bit because Ronald has the emotional range of a tea spoon.." Hermione cracked a grin in her sister's way at that because it was their Mother's favorite quote when their father was being rather daft and Morrigan giggled, delighted that her sister had found a way to use it. "And..you know.."

"That I am Slytherin." Morrigan finished for her and watched as the eager smile started to slip away. Instead, Morrigan took her sister's hand. "Perhaps we start with a single friend of yours and let me work my way up, slowly?"

"That's probably better." Hermione's shoulder's slumped and she sighed. "I just don't like the idea of being apart for so long. It's why we were so worried until you got your letter."

"We will be okay."

"How can you be so..so.." Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion because her little sister had always been rather clingy. Surely this wasn't just another change that came from the house she was in?

"...You remember second year?" Morrigan answered and she hunched in on herself. The stuttering sound Hermione made answered her. Gulping Morrigan tried not to remember feeling so alone, so isolated. Bereft of Hermione and how her Head of House had gently but firmly steered her away from the Medical Wing whenever she'd slip down to stare at the still form of her sister. Scrubbing cauldron's and dissecting potion parts was a blessing compared to that sensation. The constant worry, of feeling that she was eyed and hunted and whether it was by Slytherin's monster or her own housemates seeking to box her into a corner?

"Mori..I..I..." And Hermione's arms flung tight around her little sister. For her it had been a quick view of amber eyes in a mirror and then waking feeling stiff and half asleep with a foul taste of potion in her mouth. She had never really thought of how it must have been for her sister. Too caught up in the whirlwind and enormity of what had occurred with Harry and Ron and Ginny. Guilt choked her and she pulled tighter on Mori, feeling the comfort of her arms just as tight around her.

"I don't think either of us want to talk about it." Mori finally said but did not pull away.

"You had friends, right? Please tell me you had friends.." Hermione pleaded but she already knew the answer. Knew because her sister didn't light up the same at letters, she looked wary, older. Oh she'd smile and sometimes relax but it wasn't the same. It was like how their parents acted around adults at the formal events they had been permitted to go to, Dentist convention celebrations and the like. Veneer's of politeness to hide the grimace.

"I have acquaintance's, Mione. I know where I stand with them but..not like you are thinking, no."

"Then why are you going to this Duel thing?" The whine was sharp as the elder pulled back, staring into brown eyes. Wasn't she the older sister? Why did her sister have eyes so old?

"Because it is a great honor to be her chaperone and I helped set them up. Because, if done right, in years to come I may be able to call Celeste a friend instead of an acquaintance of merit. It is a type of friendship, Mione. I don't think I can explain it to you.."

Anger filled her on her sister's behalf. "She's ashamed of you? Of your heritage?"

A heavy sigh met her. "I wouldn't say ashamed. It does give her an unfair advantage but she's been helpful, far more than I can voice. She's neutral, her whole family was in the War, Mione. That's a big deal to me. The snake pit is all politics, all of it. I can count over seven that in time I may call friend and working towards it is a goal..but yes, it gets tiring."

"That's..it's not.."

"Fair." Morrigan finished for her and kissed Hermione's cheek. "But I have you, so I need never worry that I am not worth proving them all wrong for their assumptions on our blood. You claw your way to the top of the charts, your way with magic is innate and wondrous, Mione. We have different ways but I hope to see us both happy in the end."

"You need friends." Hermione pleaded softly refusing to let the compliments that suffused her with warmth to distract her from her worries. "Real ones. I _know_ it Mori. The way it feels to know there are others, almost as close as we are, who are there for you? Who don't mind if you cry or yell, you figure things out. Who have your backs? Who accept you as you are?"

Morrigan looked off for a moment, not able to meet Hermione's eyes. She was right, of course. She did need that. Had needed it, felt bereft of such a connection. "I'll try, this year. I'll try."

"I'll help you." Hermione promised before hugging her tight. "It should be a quiet year so I'll have time for that!"

"Fewer classes?"

"I decided it really was silly to be taking them all."

()()()()()()()


End file.
